grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Mari
Description Age: Unknown, at least 15 years old. Likes: Reading, Satisfying her curiosity over everything Dislikes: Being in solitude, one-of-a-kind Mari is the tenth and newest character in Grand Chase upon the release of Season 3, and is currently released on the Korean, Hong Kong,Taiwan and Brazilian servers. Not much is currently known about her, except that her first job uses a mix of magic and machinery, and wields a Technical Manual, which Mari uses to summon her magic and machinery to attack with, but it can be also used as a melee weapon by smashing it against her foes Except for the artifacts that are scattered around the world, Mari is the last thing left from the great and ancient kingdom known as Calnat. For no known reason, this place belonging to the region of Arquimidia completely disappeared. Maybe Mari could remember who or what caused such devastation. However, in some moment of her history, her memory was completely erased. This amnesia only wasn’t capable of making her forget her name and her love for magic, mechanics and robotics. Being alone was enough: she didn’t like noise or long conversations. Because of that, she remained alone during a long time, reading; nothing made her happier than satisfying her curiousity. After years of study and using her natural magic capacity, Mari managed to create some of the technology of Calnat. In one of her books, she found inscriptions about the Temple of Destruction. Mari traveled there. She wasn’t interested in the rare artifacts, on the corrupt gods or the challenges she could find. She only wanted to study the technology behind the hydraulic machinery of the building. Suddenly, she saw a group of nine adventurers. One caught her attention: he had black hair and a certain aura of arrogance. Even though she didn’t have any memories, Mari felt that, somehow, something was connected to that man. Was he from her people? Was he a friend or someone that saved her? Then, a girl with long pink hair called him: “Sieghart”. Then, he was called Sieghart. That name echoed in her thoughts for a couple of minutes. And with no apparent reason, Mari thought it would be better to join them. Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic Mari is the only character of Grand Chase capable of creating technological artifacts and combine them with her arcane powers. She always carries a Manual full of instructions to help her build her machines. Obviously, in emergency situations, nothing stops her from using this big book as a weapon and hitting her opponent’s head. In Technological Mode, Mari will build Cannons to attack her enemies. And to stop them from approaching and using physical attacks – after all, her defense isn’t one of the best – the girl can create a Protection Panel to ’shock’ those that dont keep their distance. In the Arcane Mode, the new character will be able to conjure Particles, that will explode AND push her enemies away. And if all other strategies fail, she will still be able to use her secret weapon, known as W.D.W. Even though she buils a lot of utilities, Mari is fragile and doesn’t have good attacks at a short distance. Because of that, her skills were made to keep the enemy faaar away! Conquering such tactics could not be easy for begginers, because its a must to have knowledge about the game’s battle system to properly use this character. Mari, or her full name Mari Ming Onette, suffers from amnesia. Her hometown was destroyed and she was the sole survivor there. Due to Mari's amnesia, she cannot remember anything of her past, but it isn't a hindrance of her curiosity to both magic and mecha, which she only knows aside her name while she can't remember even the simplest details of her life. She was first introduced at the Temple of Destruction, where she was studying something on the building. There, Mari met the Grand Chase. When she first saw Sieghart there, her mind flashed, showing that he could be related to her past. She joins Grand Chase in hopes of regaining her memories and to continue her curiosity in her studies. She has heterochromia, where one eye is blue, similar to her hair color, and the other being red, and wears glasses. Category:Characters